1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable carrier pick-up apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching to a shouldered container, including pick-up means for placing droppings or the like in the container.
2. General Background
In the field of containers which are carried about through the use of a handle or the like, for retrieving objects on the ground such as fallen fruit, debris, or dog droppings, it is the usual case where the handle or carrier means is non-detachable from the container, due to the fact that the handle is usually inserted through a hole in the container and may swivel from side to side when not in use, and cannot be easily removed from the container should the container become worn or a break occur in the container which makes it non-usable.
In such an event, the container is usually thrown away along with the handle, and although the handle may be in rather good shape for further use, since it is, for the most part, non-detachable from the container, the handle is discarded along with the container.
In the present state of the art, there is presently on the market various types of holders for containers, some of which are detachable or non-detachable. In view of the present invention, which will describe an invention for a detachable handle, the most pertinent art may be the type of handle which at the present time would snap onto the container through engagement with a rivet or the like type of protrusion, so that the handle, although it is a detachable handle, nevertheless must attach itself to that particular container in view of the fact that the container is adapted with this type of means for attaching.
In view of the fact that the container again, must be custom made in order to adapt to this particular type of handle means, the problem of the utilization of a typical container having a shouldered top portion, whereby a detachable handle could be inserted, has not been solved, and this particular invention attempts to do this as will be described further.
Also, there is a need for a pick-up means which would enable the user to be protected from contact with a soiled item to be picked up by same.